SORRY
by MiyaoTC
Summary: Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak mencintai dirinya. Disaat dia sudah mencintai suaminya. sahabat lamanya datang untuk menjalin hubungan bersamanya lagi. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/ Comfort  
**

 **Summary : Sakura dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak mencintai dirinya. Disaat dia sudah mencintai suaminya . sahabat lamanya datang untuk menjalin hubungan bersamanya lagi. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutna?**

 **WARNING: GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, BAHASA GAK BAKU, MENGECEWAKAN, BIKIN SAKIT MATA, POKOKNYA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 ***SORRY***

Saat ini, udara terasa dingin... Tetapi tidak dengan keluargaku, ditampangnya hanya ada senyuman kehangatan dan kebahagianya, sepertinya mereka benar benar senang. Mengobrol dengan calon mertuaku. Mereka merencanakan semuanya. Tetapi ada yang membuatku benar- benar tak nyaman, melihat tatapan itu, seseorang yang terus memperhatikanku dengan mata tajam bagai elangnya.. aku akan pergi ke taman belakang saja.

Di taman ini lebih kurasakan kehangatan malam dibandingkan didalam. Lamunan ku buyar seketika ketika ku kembali mengigat. Saat Okaa-san dan Otou-san menjodohkan ku, mereka tak punya pilihan lagi. Aku juga.. aku harus belajar mencintainya. Mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, dan melayaninya sebagai seorang istri.

Seketika kurasakan de- hman seseorang yang teryata adalah Uchiha Sasuke " Sakura, kenapa kau ada disini. Mereka memanggilmu." Kata Sasuke. " biar saja aku mau duduk disini." Jelasku ku. Tiba- tiba saja dia duduk disebelahku dan membuat suasana semakin dingin. Ingin rasanya ku memecahkan keheningan ini. Rasanya benar- benar tidak menyenangkan. Dalam keheningan ini.

" Sasuke apa kau yakin dengan perjodohan Ini. Maksudku, kau pasti mempunyai seseorang yang mengisi hatimu sekarang dan itu bukan aku." Tanyaku, terus terang aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan ini dari dulu. Rasanya lega sekali telah mengungkapkanya.

" Sakura, ini adalah permintaan orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakanya, Itachi sudah menikah dan kaa-san menginginkan aku tuk menikah juga secepatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya hatiku bukan milik siapapun" Jawab Sasuke. DEGG

" berarti kita sama yakan. Karin sudah menikah dan kaa-san menginginkanku untuk segera menikah juga." Kataku. Semenjak itu baru ku mengerti ternyata Sasuke tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan. Dia.. tidak akan mencintaiku. Dia menikahiku karna orangtuanya bukan karna maunya.

.

.

.

Suasana sangat hangat disini, Banyak sekali orang. Ya ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Dimana orang orang penting dan kerabat diundang untuk menjadi saksi hari besar kami disini. Setelah kami mengucapkan janji suci kami. Dan saat itulah aku sepenuhnya menjadi milik Sasuke.

"selamat ya Sakura, semoga langgeng dan bahagia bersama Sasuke." Kata- kata ini yang hampir mereka semua ucapkan. Sampai saat dimana semua orang pun pulang dan hanya meninggalkan kami berdua saja dan beberapaa petugas kebersihan. Setelah itu aku dan Sasuke di panggil Kaa-san dan Tou-san keruang tengah. Mereka semua berkumpul disana dari keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke.

" hiks- hiks Sakura sekarang saatnya Tousan dan Kaa-san untuk melepaskanmu bersama Sasuke. Semoga kalian selalu bebahagia. Kaa-san selalu bersamamu nak." Kata Kaa-san dengan isak tangisnya yang langsung memeluku dalam dekapanya.

" kau sudah besar sekarang jadilah istri yang baik untuk Sasuke dan jangan sampai membuat Sasuke bersedih." Kata Tousan. Aku akan berusaha sekuatku untuk itu.

.

.

.

Suasana disini, di kamarku bersama Sasuke terasa begitu hening. Suara gagang pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka pertanda Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Saat ini aku tidak berani menatapnya aku tidak berani berbicara padanya. Posisi ini lebih baik, aku tidak perlu berbalik menghadapnya.

" Sakura, kenapa kau ada disini?" degg. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia berbicara begitu padaku tetapi perkataan itu benar benar sampai membuat hatiku teriris.

" aku kira disini kamarku. Untuk beristirahat sampai besok." Kataku. Entah apa reaksi Sasuke sekarang.

" Sakura, dengar. Aku memang menyetujui untuk menikahimu. Tapi semua itu hanya karna orangtuaku, aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon padamu. Untuk hal ini saja" kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa mataku menjadi buram. Tess , air mataku mengalir. Kenapa aku ini aku tidak mencintainya untuk apa aku menangis?.

" oh, yasudah Sasuke. Aku akan mengambil barangku. Maaf mengganggumu aku akan pergi. Selamat malam." Kataku. Dari situ aku hanya mendengar kata 'hn' dan suara pintu yang agak ku banting agar tertutup. Dan langsung masuk ke kamar tamu. Ceklekk.

Langsung ku hempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Dan bertanya kepada diriku sendiri kenapa, kenapa aku sebodoh ini, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. " hiks.. aku memang bodohh."

.

.

.

Pagi pertamaku dirumah kami. Dirumah aku dan Sasuke. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku akan membuat sarapan untuknya. Dia menyukai tomat bukan, akan ku buatkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat untuknya semoga dia menyukainya. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjadi istri yang baik untuknya walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku.

Takk, takk, takk, itu suara seseorang yan sedang menuruni tangga. Pasti itu Sasuke akan ku buatkan juga kopi untuknya.

" Sasuke-kun ini kubuatkan sarapan untukmu ada kopi, dan nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaanmu. Ayo di makan." Kataku dengan penuh harapan.

" Sakura maafkan aku. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru ada rapat di kantor. Aku akan sarapan disana saja bersama klien ku" jelas Sasuke. Sejujurnya hatiku kembali teriris sekarang, aku harus bilang apa padanya.

" yasudah tak apa, lain kali saja kau mencoba masakanku, nanti malam aku akan membuat masakan special untuk mu. Jadi aku harap kau pulang jangan terlalu larut." Kataku. Sambil kutahan air mata ini dengan senyuman.

"hn, aku pergi" kata Sasuke. Aku pun membukakan gerbang mobilnya dan melihatnya pergi. Lalu aku masuk dan bersiap untuk kerja.

.

.

.

" akhirnya sudah selesai, jam 05 sore ya aku harus pulang aku akan membuat makanan untuk Sasuke sekarang." Kataku, sambil membereskan peralatan dokterku dan bergegas izin ke Ino untuk pulang duluan.

" oh iya Sakura silahkan saja, disini masih ada Ten- Ten yang menemaniku. Lagipula kau belum mengambil cuti bulan madumu. Semoga sukses ya." Kata Ino. Dia memang sahabat terbaiku dia yang paling mengerti aku. Semoga dia selalu bernahagia bersama Sai.

Aku pun melangkah keluar gedung rumah sakit dengan sedikit larian kecil, aku benar- benar tidak sabar. Drapp , apa- apaan ini ada yang menarik tanganku. Ketika ku berbalik.

" Sakura, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Kata seorang lelaki yang sangat ku kenal. Gaara! Sahabat lamaku. " hai, Gaara apa kabarmu. Kamu ko makin ganteng saja sekarang." Kataku dengan sedikit pelukan hangat padanya.

" hn, kamu juga makin cantik. Sekarang kamu kerja disini ya." Kata Gaara. Yang membuatku sedikit merona karenanya.

" iya sekarang aku jadi dokter disini, kalo kamu ngapain disini?" Tanyaku pada Gaara penasaran.

" aku sedang mengantar ibuku berobat disini, tak sengaja bertemu kamu." Kata Gaara. Kami pun duduk sebentar di taman. Dan mengobrol banyak hal, tiba- tiba ada sepintas teringat olehku aku akan membuat makan malam untuk Sasuke. Aku harus pulang sekarang.

" Gaara aku harus pulang sekarang, aku harus membuat makan malam untuk Sasuke-kun. Ja- ne." kataku. Tiba- tiba Gaara menarik tanganku kembali dan menawari untuk naik mobilnya saja. Karena aku sedang buru- buru dan sekarang sudah sore aku pun menerimanya saja.

.

.

" terimakasih Gaara-kun aku berhutang 1 padamu." Kataku. " tak usah sungkan kita kan sahabat lama." Katanya disertai senyuman manis lalu pergi bersama mobilnya . Jujur saat smp aku memang menyukainya, tetapi sepertinya dia menyukai gadis lain, lalu kami pun bersahabat saja sampai sekarang. Sudahlah itu masa lalu, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke sekarang.

.

" _Sakura sekarang kau sudah mempunyai suami, disaat aku memutuskan menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat menangis ataupun bersedih lihat saja."_

.

.

.

" Onigiri dan Teriyakinya sudah, Amazake dan ocha untuku dan Sasuke juga sudah tinggal menunggu Sasuke saja." Kataku. Entah kenapa waktu terasa lama. Sekarang jam 08 malam mungkin dia dijalan. Tik tok tik tok waktu terus saja berjalan tapi ko Sasuke belum juga datang, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Aku jadi mengantuk.

.

.

" Tadaima" kata Sasuke yang langsung membangunkan ku. Sekarang jam setengah dua belas malam dan dia baru datang. Ada apa?

" Sasukee, kau sudah datang akan ku panaskan makananya dan kita akan makan, sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu saja." Suruhku. Akupun membawa makanan ke dapur dan menyalakan microwave nya.

" Sakura, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak lapar aku baru saja makan malam dengan sekertaris dan klien ku tadi. Aku akan langsung tidur saja." Katanya. Seketika aku pun berhenti dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sebegitu tidak maukah Sasuke memakan masakanku?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **AUTHOR: HUAAA ADA IDE NIH MUCUL DI KEPALAKU. MAAF YA IDE INI EMANG PASARAN TAPI PENGEN BANGET BIKIN FANFIC. MAAFIN AKU KALO JELEK FANFICNYA TAPI 1 REVIEW KALIAN BERHARGA BANGET BUAT pake capslock  
**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary : Sakura dijodohkandengan pria yang tidak mencintai dirinya. Disaat dia sudah mencintai suaminya. Sahabat lamanya datang untuk menjalin hubungan bersamanya lagi. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya?**

 **WARNING: GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, BAHASA GAK BAKU, MENGECEWAKAN, BIKIN SAKIT MATA, POKOKNYA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 ***SORRY***

" Sakura, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak lapar aku baru saja makan malam dengan sekertaris dan klien ku tadi. Aku akan langsung tidur saja." Katanya. Seketika aku pun berhenti dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sebegitu tidak maukah Sasuke memakan masakanku?

Dia melangkah dengan pelan naik keatas tangga. Terdengar dari lantai bawah dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan ini? Apa harus ku buang? Aku akan memakanya saja besok.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, saat ku terbangun tidak ada yang menemani pagi ku. Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga rumah kami sambil merapihkan rambutku. Ku lihat jam sudah menunjukan angka 06.48, mengapa aku tidak melihat Sasuke dari tadi? Kulihat di garasi mobilnya pun masih tersimpan rapi. Akan ku cek Sasuke di kamarnya.

Ceklekk ku buka perlahan pintu kamarnya, kulihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia seperti sedang menelpon seseorang. Yang terlihat dari mukanya hanya anggukan dan kata 'hn' yang terucap dari bibirnya itu. Baiklah akan ku siapkan sarapanya sekarang.

Aku harus membuat apa? Di kulkas hanya ada sayuran saja. Saat itu tiba-tiba ada tangan menyentuh pundakku, Sasuke kah? Kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang seperti ini.

" Sakura, dengar. Kaasan memanggilmu untuk menemaninya sampai Tousan pulang nanti malam. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana, sekarang bersiaplah." Kata Sasuke. Mikoto baasan memanggilku untuk menemaninya, tapi kenapa harus diantar Sasuke kesana. Membuat aku gerogi saja. Ayolah Sakura kau harus bersiap- siap.

Setelah selesai, aku pun mengikuti Sasuke kearah mobilnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, benar benar tak terbayang olehku. Mesin mobil menyala tetapi Di sini di mobil ini benar benar hening hanya ada suara mesin mobil dan radio bervolume kecil. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memejamkan mata sekarang.

NGGIKKK. Tiba- tiba saja mobilnya terhenti. Ada seorang anak kecil menyebrang tidak berhati- hati hampir saja kita menabraknya. Aku benar- benar kaget, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku tambah bingung. Tiba- tiba saja Sasuke mendekat dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Aku baru ingat tadi aku tdak memakai sabuk pengamanya.

" pakailah Sakura." Kata Sasuke singkat. Degg, dia begitu pehatian padakku, sampai memasangkan sabuk ini. Kenapa kau Sasuke?

.

.

.

Mobil yang kunaiki ini berhenti di Mansion Uchiha, kulihat disana sudah ada Mikoto baasan yang sedang menungguku. " Sakura turunlah, nanti akan ku jemput sekitar jam 8 malam." Kata Sasuke. Aku pun berpamitan padanya lalu masuk kedalam.

" Sakura akhirnya kau datang juga, aku ingin berbicara banyak hal padamu. Ayo masuk." Kata Mikoto- baasan. Dia pun menariku kedalam dan menyuruhku duduk di ruang tamu, sepertinya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

" ini dia untukmu, ini kalung berlian yang aku pesan khusus menantuku yang cantik ini." Kata Mikoto-baasan. Dia memasangkan kalung itu, tampak indah. Menurutnya lebih indah jika aku yang memakainya. Dia pun berbicara banyak padaku. Dari bercerita tentang Itachi anak sulungnya sampai masa kecil Sasuke.

Tak terasa sudah sore hari, waktunya membuat makan malam. Mikoto- baasan pun menngajaku untuk membuat makan malam bersamanya. Akupun memotong sayuran yang tersedia.

" ngomong- ngomong Sakura. Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sasuke kemarin." Kata Mikoto- baasan. Degg, kata- kata itu langsung mebuatku down. Bahkan aku saja pisah kamar denganya. Aku hanya memberi senyuman padanya dan melanjutkan memasak. Makan malam bersama mertua sendiri memang terasa canggung. Tetapi berbeda denganya dia seperti ibuku sendiri, sangat perhatian dan baik hati.

" Sakura tinggalah disini sampai Sasuke datang." Kata Mikoto- Baasan. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya sebenarnya. Tetapi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, aku takut Sasuke lupa menjemputku, bagaimana kalau dia pulang aku tidak ada dirumah. Walau mertuaku ini sedikit mau tidak mau dia pun akhirnya meng iya- kan aku pulang. Sebenarnya Mikoto- baasan ingin Itachi- san mengantarku, tetapi aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi. Aku lebih memilih naik taxi saja.

Taxi yang ditunggu pun datang, aku pun masuk dan memberitahu alamatnya. Saat ini sudah jam setengah 10 malam. Dan diluar tampak hujan deras. Aku harus tetap berpikir jernih. Drepp tiba- tiba saja mobil yang kunaiki ini berhenti. Entah ada apa sekarang, supir taxi itu tampak keluar lalu mengecek mobil kami, semoga tidak ada apa apa. Beberapa saat kemudian di menghampiri aku lagi.

" maaf Nona sepertinya mobil ini mogok, dan jika kita menunggu bantuan. Sekitar 2 jam lagi baru sampai." Kata supir itu. 2 jam lagi? Sedangkan sekarang jam setengah 10 malam aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari taxi lain . kebetulan didekat sana ada halte untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

Disini, di halte ini benar- benar dingin sekali. Dari tadi tidak ada taxi atau kendaraan yang melintas. Aku takut sekali, apalagi sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Kunharap Kami-sama membantuku sekarang. Kulihat cahaya mobil mendekat kearahku, ada seseorang yang turun dari sana. Dia mendekat kearahku.

" Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini malam malam begini." Kata lelaki yang tadi turun dari mobil. "Gaara? Aku, ehmm." Kata ku salah tingkah. Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa dia selalu datang saat aku butuh seseorang.

" ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan hujan deras sekali. Apalagi kau itu perempuan." Kata Gaara. Dia memang perhatian padaku sampai sebegitu khawatir padaku.

" tadi taxi yang kunaiki mogok, aku sedang menunggu kendaraan lain disini." Kataku. tiba- tiba dia memakaikan jaketnya ke pundaku, lalu menariku kedalam mobilnya.

" kemana Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu pulang. Seharusnya dia menjaga istrinya dengan baik." Katanya. Aku harus bilang apa. Sasuke.. dia lupa menjemputku atau tidak mau menjemputku.

Mobil yang kunaiki sekarang pun bergerak perlahan. Kulihat dari tampangya, Gaara terlihat sangati khawatir sekali bahkan sepertinya dia tidak sadar dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seperti ini. Aku tambah malu sekarang. Aku berharap ini cepat berakhir.

" sudah sampai, Sakura jika kau membutuhkanku telpon saja aku. Kita kan 'sahabat' ok?" kata Gaara aku benar- benar kagum padanya. Siapapun pendamping hidupnya sangatlah beruntung.

" terimakasih atas bantuanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau disana." Kataku. dia pun memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu berpamitan dan pergi dengan perlahan. Aku pun berbalik lalu masuk kerumah. Yang ku bingungkan kenapa tidak ada mobil Sasuke? Dia belum pulang atau menjemputku ke Mansion Uchiha. Aku buru- buru masuk kerumah dan menelpon kerumah mertuaku.

" tidak ada ya? Yasudah maaf mengganggu Arigatou." Dia tidak ada lalu dia kemana? Aku sangat khawatir sekarang. Aku ingin tidur tapi tak bisa. Aku berjalan gontai keruang tamu menunggunya. Sekarang jam setengah satu dini hari. Dan Dia belum pulang

Ceklekk, pintu rumah terbuka seketika aku pun langsung bangun dan melihat siapakah yang membuka pintu. Ternyata Sasuke. Kulihat wajahnya, dia pucat sekali kantung mata yang sangat Nampak berada di bawah mata tajamnya.

" Sasuke-kun, kau baru pulang. Aku sangat khwatir sekali kau tidak mengabariku dari tadi. Apa kau lapar aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Kataku khawatir, bagaimana tidak dia berjalan lemas dan wajahnya pucat sekali.

Dia terus saja berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa menghiraukanku, kudengar dia membanting pintu dan tidak berbicara apapun padaku. Aku bingung apa dia ada masalah. Kenapa dia memperlakukanku begini?

.

.

.

Har ini aku tidak ada jadwal praktek ke rumah sakit. Kulihat dari tadi Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Kenapa ini apa dia sakit. Aku sangat khawatir, aku akan mengeceknya sekarang.

Ku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, Sasuke dia masih tertidur sesiang ini? Akupun mendekatinya. Kulihat wajahnya masi pucat seperti semalam, apa dia demam. Ku sentuh dahinya dia panas sekali. Dia benar benar demam. Tiba- tiba kulihat matanya sedikit terbuka.

Dia terlihat memijit pelan kepalanya dia pasti pusing sekarang. " Sasuke, berbaringlah aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan membawa obat kemari tunggulah sebentar. Aku berlari keluar kamar dan langsung bergegas kedapur, aku ingat cara membuat bubur sederhana seperti buatan Kaasan dulu. Cukup 15 menit semua sudah siap. Akupun bergegas masuk membawa bubur, air dan obat untuknya. Dia masih pucat.

" ayo Sasuke kau harus makan kalau tidak sakitmu akan parah ayo ini tidak panas ini hangat. Setelah itu kau minum obat lalu tidur itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. " Kataku. aku menyuapinya perlahan dia pun membuka sedikit mulutnya dan memakanya. Entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Dia terlihat lahap, mungkin dia lapar. Setelah dia minum obat diapun tertidur kembali.

" Sasuke andai kau tahu perasaanku, aku tidak bisa membuatmu menderita seperti ini kalau perlu aku saja yang sakit sekarang. Aku ikhlas, jika itu untukmu. Maafkan aku tidak mejadi istri yang kau butuhkan. Aku tau kau tidak akan mendengar ini. Setidaknya aku telah mengungkapkan isi hatiku saat ini." Aku pun pergi meninggalkanya tertidur, aku masih harus membersihkan rumah. Akupun menutup pintu dengan pelan dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. (baca: disini Sasuke nggak tidur ^.^)

.

.

.

Ruang tamu, dapur, kamar sudah. Tinggal taman saja aku akan menyiram bunga ditaman depan. Aku akan mengambil barang – barang yang kubutuhkan dulu. Bunga-bunga ini sangat cantik, mereka pasti senang jika kusiram air. Benar-benar pemandangan yang segar dilihat. Kulihat di sekitar komplek juga banyak ibu- ibu rumah tangga yang sedang berkebun sepertiku, ada yang sedang berolahraga, juga ada yang sedang jalan santai sambil mengobrol. Tetapi Entah kenapa mereka tiba- tiba saja berhenti tepat depan rumahku.

.

 _" ehh, kau tau tidak istri Uchiha Sasuke? Tadi malam kulihat dia keluar dari mobil lelaki. Tengah malam!" " ohh, ya aku juga lihat waktu kemarin lusa dia tuh selingkuh kali ya? Nikah sama orang kaya Cuma mau ngambil duitnya aja. Pantesan aja Sasukenya gak suka lagian.. jadi cewe ko murahan"_

 **.**

Tess .. air mataku tak dapat ku bendung lagi, walaupun itu hanya bisikan semata tetapi jelas terdengar olehku. Mereka benar- benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal rumah tanggaku. Aku benar- benar tak tahan. Brukk dengan kasar kumembuka pintu. Mengapa- mengapa Kami-sama? Aku salah apa selama ini, hiks.

 **.**

 **.**

.

To be continue

 **Author: Huaaaa, akhirnya chapter 2 nya jadi yeayeay ^.^ . ini udah update kilat kan, buat yang bilang ficku yang ch1 nya emang kecepetan aku tau itu. Ada yang bilang ch1 kependekan, sekarang udah panjang yeayy (pletakk, asa sama aja da) Dan buat yang bilang fic aku keren makasihhh bangettt langsung ngapung aku bacanya, maafin juga kalo banyak typo. Aku tau ch2 lebih gaje aku masih pemula jadi harap maklum. Aku nerima flame kok tapi semoga gak ada. RnR please?**

 **Thanks for :**

 **Ji Niji** , **dsxosy,** **Yoshimura Arai, lightflower22, sitieneng4, SS02, Greentea Kim, DaunIlalangKuning, Umaru-chan**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary : Sakura dijodohkandengan pria yang tidak mencintai dirinya. Disaat dia sudah mencintai suaminya. Sahabat lamanya datang untuk menjalin hubungan bersamanya lagi. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya?**

 **WARNING: GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, BAHASA GAK BAKU, MENGECEWAKAN, BIKIN SAKIT MATA, POKOKNYA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 ***SORRY***

" _ehh, kau tau tidak istri Uchiha Sasuke? Tadi malam kulihat dia keluar dari mobil lelaki. Tengah malam!" " ohh, ya aku juga lihat waktu kemarin lusa, dia tuh selingkuh kali ya? Nikah sama orang kaya Cuma mau ngambil duitnya aja. Pantesan aja Sasukenya gak suka lagian.. jadi cewe ko murahan"_

 **.**

Tess .. air mataku tak dapat ku bendung lagi, walaupun itu hanya bisikan semata tetapi jelas terdengar olehku. Mereka benar- benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal rumah tanggaku. Aku benar- benar tak tahan. Brukk dengan kasar kumembuka pintu. Mengapa- mengapa Kami-sama? Aku salah apa selama ini, hiks.

Ku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, itu pasti Sasuke. Aku tidak boleh menangis di depanya, aku harus cepat cepat .

" Sasuke kau sudah bangun? Apa sudah enakan?" aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil bertanya dan melihat keadaanya sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik terlihat dari matanya sudah tidak sayu lagi.

" hn, aku baik baik saja." Syukurlah dia baik baik saja aku lega sekali dia hanya demam ringan saja. Tetapi Kelihatanya dia baik- baik saja,tapi mengapa dia? Kenapa gelagatnya seperti ada yang ditutup- tutupi. Apa dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

" Sakura, kenapa matamu?" Sasuke bertanya padaku? Aku harus jawab apa. Masa harus ku jawab aku habis menangis . itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

" tadi mataku terkena debu , aku baik- baik saja. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

" tidak ada, aku akan pergi kekantor. Tolong siapkan air hangat untukku." Ternyata hanya itu saja yang ingin dia katakan, kukira dia ingin mengatakan hal lain.

" baiklah, akan kusiapkan." Ku berjalan kea rah kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air hangat ke bathup. Mungkin aku sekarang bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Aku akan mandi juga sekarang.

.

.

.

Kelihatanya dia sudah selesai bersiap- siapnya. Aku akan kebawah untuk pergi juga. " Sasuke, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit mungkin pulang agak malam." Setelah berpamitan dan mengunci pintu aku pergi menuruni tangga ke garasi berdampingan bersama Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke pergi kearah mobil, sedangkan aku pergi kehalaman depan rumah menunggu taxi.

Aku akan menunggu taxi disini saja. Tiba- tiba kurasakan legan menarik tanganku. Seketika ku berbalik, ternyata Sasuke. Kenapa dia menarik tanganku apa dia membutuhkan sesuatu?

" ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu lagi?" tanyaku.

" tunggu Sakura, ayo ikut bersamaku akan ku antar kau ke Rumah Sakit." Tunggu, Sasuke mengantarku? Mengapa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku ikut saja denganya. Suasana dimobil ini sama seperti waktu kemarin hening. Kuharap cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

" terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

" hn, aku pergi."

Aku melangkah masuk kedalam lantai Rumah Sakit, ku melihat Ino disana sedang melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku segera menghampirinya sambil berlari kecil.

" heyy, kau Sakura bagaimana kabarmu, aku kangen sekali walaupun hanya 2 hari tidak bertemu." Kata Ino sambil sedikit berteriak kegirangan padaku.

" aku kan sudah izin padamu kemarin." Ino hanya tersenyum tanda Tanya padaku. Pasti dia mau berbicara banyak padaku.

" oh iyaa, aku lupa. Bagaimana kemarin malamu bersama Sasuke apakah lancar?" Tanya Ino sambil senyum- senyum.

Bagaimana kemarin malamu? Sangat…

" loh, lho ko wajahmu jadi cemberut gitu? Ayo cerita cerita. Kenapa kamu?" kata Ino khawatir.

" hiks.. Inoo." Kupeluk Ino sambil ku menangis di peluknya. Dia menyuruhku duduk lalu dia menyuruhku memulai untuk cerita. Kuceritakan semuanya padanya.

" APAA? Ko bisa? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku dari dulu."

"Aku harus apa Ino, aku harus apa?" lega akhirnya ku bisa berbagi pada orang lain.

" Sakura, tetaplah tenang dan bersabar semua pasti sudah menjadi yang terbaik dan kita jangan khawatir karena Kami-sama telah merencanakan hal indah untukmu." Kata aku tau semua ini adalah hal yang terbaik aku akan berusaha untuk melewati semuanya.

.

.

.

" terimakasih Ino."

" kau bicara apa, aku kan sahabatmu. Besok aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih. Awas saja kalau itu sampai terjadi. " Hehh. Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan keluar gedung Rumah Sakit.

" Sakura!" panggil seseorang. Langsung saja aku menengok kearahnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah

" Gaara,kau ada disini?"

" tentu saja, apa kau tidak suka jika aku ada disini?"

" haha, kau itu kita kan sahabat kecil, mana mungkin aku tidak suka. Ayo kita duduk sebentar disana kita ngobrol- ngobrol dulu." Kita pun berbincang sebentar,sampai akhirnya Gaara ingin mengantarku pulang karena sudah sore tapi menurutku sudah cukup dia mengantarku aku selalu merepotkanya. Dia pun meng- iya kan untuk tidak mengantarku kali ini walaupun sedikit paksaan dan pergi berpamitan untuk menjaga kembali Ibunya di Rumah Sakit.

Ku berjalan kearah jalanan besar, melewati parkiran sambil sesekali menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Tetapi .. Tunggu dulu.. bukanya itu mobil Sasuke yang terparkir disana? Kenapa dia parkir di Rumah Sakit. Aku akan menghampirinya.

" Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun .. tunggu aku." Setelah ku panggil, Dia akhirnya berhenti berjalan, kenapa dia pergi menjauh saat ku panggil tadi?.

" kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke?" kulihat tanganya mengepal kuat sampai akhirnya dia melemaskanya lagi lalu berbalik.

" tadi Kaa-san menyuruhku menjemputmu. Ternyata.. Cihh"

" Sasuke- kun tadi itu Gaara sahabat lamaku.. dia sedang menjenguk Ibu-." dia melanjutkan jalanya tanpa menghiraukanku, kenapa dia? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi sampai dia marah padaku.

" Sasuke-kun tunggu dulu, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dengarkan aku, hiks." Dia tetap saja mengacuhkan dan pergi. Hiks- hiks, maafkan aku.. Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah, kulihat juga mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir rapi di garasi. Aku berjalan gontai masuk kerumah. Ceklekk, ketika ku berjalan masuk lalu menuju dapur. Kulihat Sasuke juga baru mengambil air disana. Saat itu bersamaan ketika ku menghentikan langkahku dia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sasuke-kun maaf kan aku.. aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal."

" terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, aku tak perduli lagi." Dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan aku. Aku benar- benar tak tahan lagi.

" apa salahku padamu Sasuke-kun?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan aku, kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku, aku telah melakukan semua yang ku mampu untukmu, apa itu tidak cukup bagimu? Aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Ini benar- benar mengiris hatiku walau hanya sedikit. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun jika semua yang ku lakukan tak cukup untukmu" Aku benar- benar sudah mengatakanya.

.

.

.

"maaf!"

.

.

.

To be continue

 **Author: hahahahhahahahah akhirnya update maafin ch ini pendek banget aku tau itu. sebenernya udah gak ada mood ngelanjutin fic ini tapi setelah dorongan batin dari temenku akhirnya lanjutttt yeay ( gak nanya). Aku kemarin liat review dan makasih banget yang terus ngedukung fic ini. Makasihh juga buat yang bilang fic aku 'apalah apalah' itu, sebenernya membuat aku down, tapi bikin aku mikir juga untuk tidak terulang kembali hal- hal itu, karena kalian lah fic ini aku update lagi, pokoknya makasihhhh buat kalian semuaa *3* Arigatou. RnR PLEASE**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
